


You Reflect Me (I Love That About You)

by wingsyouburn



Series: Tifa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, Final Fantasy VII Remake compliant, First Kiss, Gold Saucer Date, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: The Gold Saucer has more to offer than just gambling and games, and Tifa and Aerith have a night off to explore.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Tifa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	You Reflect Me (I Love That About You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tifa Week 2020 on tumblr, with the prompt: _“Cause it’s some kind of sin to live your whole life on a might’ve been. I’m ready now.” - caution by the killers_
> 
> And yeah, everyone's probably written a Gold Saucer date for these two, but I haven't yet, so here we are! Enjoy!

The Gold Saucer was chaos and sin all wrapped up with a neat little bow. It reminded Tifa of the revelry - and filth - of Wall Market, only it was more polished and contained. The Gold Saucer invited its guests to live a dream, forgetting about the real world waiting for you outside. Wall Market made it very clear: whatever you were running from would chase you through its gates. 

But after everything they’d been through so far, all the traveling and fighting, didn’t the group deserve a night off? Cloud and Barret already left for the evening. Tifa didn’t know what the boys were up to, but she hoped they were having a good time. 

So when Aerith grabbed her by the wrist, blinking those puppy dog eyes at her, Tifa knew she was a goner. “Don’t you want to go explore?” Aerith asked, fluttering her eyelashes. “Just a little bit? Let’s head out. They’ll never even know we were gone.” 

Red XIII looked up as they walked out the door, but kept his thoughts to himself. 

Out into the neon wonderland they went. There were games galore, chocobo racing, the whole nine yards. Tifa didn’t know where to begin. She was content to follow Aerith wherever she wanted to go, smiling whenever something caught her eye. “Oooh! There’s shopping!” Aerith giggled, tugging her down the path. 

The entire time, Aerith never let go of her hand. She laced their fingers together, stroked the side of her hand with her thumb, pulling Tifa in whatever direction she wanted. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and Tifa grinned through all of their adventures. When they ended up outside of a dress shop, neither woman hesitated before going inside. 

“Look at all these dresses!” Aerith squealed, picking out a hot pink number. It was frilled along the edge and almost short enough to be illegal. An outfit worthy of a night out in Wall Market - or a proper date at a restaurant above the plate. “What do you think?” she asked, holding it against her body. “Do you think it’s me?” 

Warmth spread through her at the thought of Aerith in something like this. Her legs would be on full display, and the neckline dipped all the way to the navel. The valley between her breasts would be open and exposed. Tifa licked her lips. “I think it would be stunning,” she said, “but you’d have to take your staff with you to keep all the creeps away.” 

Only then did Tifa catch sight of the price tag. “Oh. And then you’d have to sell your soul in order to afford it.” 

Aerith frowned, turning the tag over in her hands. Paying the money to get into the Gold Saucer had been bad enough - neither of them could afford a 50,000 gil dress. “No matter. We can still try it on anyway!” She giggled, draping the pink dress over her arm. “Go on, pick something out for you!” 

“For me?” Dressing up to sneak into Don Corneo’s was one thing. Tifa had asked Marle to help with her dress, trying to find something that was sexy enough to play the part while still allowing enough movement to fight. These dresses were sex built into fabric, meant to seduce and play. Tifa had never owned anything like it before, for she never had a reason to. 

“Yes, for you!” Aerith nudged her towards the racks. “Come on, it will be fun! When are we ever going to get this chance again, hmm?” 

She had a point.  These moments inside the Gold Saucer, surrounded by debauchery and decadence, were a breath of fresh air after everything they’d been through. Who knew when they would get this break again? They should take advantage of this time while they had it. 

And Tifa was trying hard not to think about taking sweet advantage of the woman beside her. Aerith flitted through the displays, selecting dresses and putting others back as she found ones that worked better. The woman behind the counter watched them, but didn’t offer assistance. That was for the best - Tifa still feared that she might be recognized as a member of Avalanche. Shinra’s influence was far and wide, but the Gold Saucer didn’t choose sides. 

The racks were full with more styles of dress than Tifa had ever seen before. Cocktail dresses, evening dresses, sundresses, and everything in between. Aerith should have nice things, pretty baubles to put in her hair and a smile on her face. Pity Tifa didn’t see anywhere in the Gold Saucer to buy Aerith some flowers. 

“Did you find something you like?” Aerith’s head popped up from a few racks over. 

“Um…” Tifa fingered the silk of a tiny red number. “Maybe?” 

Aerith’s eyes sparkled in a way that meant mischief. “I’ve got a few. Come on, let’s try them on!” 

Before Tifa could protest, Aerith grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back of the store. The worker stationed by the fitting rooms waved them through, counting how many items they brought with them. Tifa, along with Barret and Cloud, had already taken stock of the security in the Gold Saucer. No one was going to steal from this shop. If they did, even Tifa’s fists and Aerith’s magic wouldn’t stand a chance. 

But no one said they couldn’t have fun while they were here. The fitting rooms were set up in a circular shape with a pedestal in the center, so one could show off their choices. When the attendant’s back was turned, Aerith tugged them both into the same fitting room, closing the door behind them. 

“What are you-” 

Aerith pressed a finger to Tifa’s lips before she had a chance to finish the question. “It’s more fun this way!” she said, her little giggle melting the last of Tifa’s resolve. “And some of these dresses are hard to get into on your own. I picked out a few for you too.” 

The warmth rose in Tifa’s cheeks, and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. She and Aerith shared a space at camp most of the time. But this was something more. Tifa wasn’t sure how she’d be able to keep her hands to herself the entire time. 

In typical Aerith fashion, she didn’t wait for Tifa to keep up. She stripped off her red jacket and shimmied out of her pink dress, leaving her in a simple bra and panties. She folded both items and left them on the bench nearby. Every inch of her was soft, untouched and precious. Tifa wanted to stroke Aerith’s stomach, kiss along her spine, hold her close. 

Breath quickening, Tifa turned away, looking over the dresses Aerith chose. One of jade green caught her eye, the same shade as Aerith’s eyes. It was silk with a plunging neckline and a long train. The slit up the side went all the up to the hip. “That one’s for you!” Aerith bounced behind her. “Well? Are you going to try it on?” 

“I’m getting there.” She shed her clothing quickly. Her sports bra, though, didn’t fit the aesthetic of the dress before her. Tifa swallowed, and then took that off too, kicking her boots beneath the bench. 

The dress pulled over her head easily, draping over her frame like it was made for her. In another lifetime, she could have easily spent the money on something like this. Take her best girl out for the evening, maybe to one of the gaming halls here in the Gold Saucer, or to dance the night away. She smoothed her hands over her sides, adjusting the way the straps set against her shoulders. When she turned, the dress showed just enough cleavage to tease while still being tasteful. The end, however, dragged over the floor. “I think it’s a little long,” she said, turning around to look at the mirror. 

Aerith reached behind her, trying to zip up the last few inches of her dress. Hers was black, falling just above the knee. Strapless, it followed every curve. Aerith hopped in place, tugging the zipper up with little success. “Some help here?” she asked. 

“Let me.” Though her hands shook, Tifa finished the job for her, smoothing the fabric when it bunched up the back. “There.” Standing there together, seeing their joined reflections in the mirror, had her breath catching in her throat. Even if this wasn’t an outfit Tifa would have chosen for herself, she had to admit, they were stunning together. Aerith’s dress dipped into a sweetheart neckline and all Tifa could think of was kissing that exact spot, right where one side stopped and the other began. 

Tifa didn’t resist when Aerith drew her arm around her, resting their hands gently over her stomach. “There,” she said, grinning, pleased with herself. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“You should have this dress,” Tifa admitted. “It suits you.” 

“Can you imagine going back to Midgar in this? My mother would have a fit!” Aerith giggled, leaning into Tifa. “It would be worth it. We could go to Wall Market!” 

“Have a proper night on the town?” One that didn’t involve Don Corneo’s goons or massage parlors or even the infamous gym Tifa loved so much. 

“I thought that was what we were doing right now.” Aerith nudged Tifa with her elbow. 

Tifa smiled. “I suppose you could say that.” 

“I did, and I will.” Aerith snuggled back against her, drawing Tifa’s arms further around her. “But I know one way we could make it better.” 

“Actually buy these dresses?” Barret would have both of their asses if they spent all the team’s gil on something so frivolous. 

She let out a low hum, like she was considering it. “Well, yes. But I had something else in mind.” 

One hand wound up, brushing over Tifa’s neck and burying into her hair. Aerith arched her spine, her mouth so close to Tifa’s. Their lips met in the softest kiss. 

Tifa’s knees shook. She clutched at Aerith, easing into the kiss as Aerith didn’t pull away. All those moments they’d spent together, traveling and fighting and saving each other, and this beat them all. Aerith’s kiss tasted of sugar and cinnamon, like she’d eaten a sweet before they went out for the evening. 

And the more they kissed, the more Tifa relaxed. Aerith’s tongue flicked over her lower lip, and Tifa opened her mouth to it, knowing what Aerith wanted without words. Tifa left a hand on her stomach while the other traveled upward, fingers dancing over Aerith’s exposed skin before cupping her jaw. 

Maybe this wasn’t the place to be making out, but the thrill of knowing they could be caught had her on fire in all the right ways. All they were guaranteed was this moment in time. Tifa wasn’t going to wait for what she wanted. Not anymore. Not when Aerith felt so good in her arms. 

When they came up for air, Aerith giggled again, nuzzling her nose against Tifa’s. “Been waiting a while to do that,” she said, biting her lip. “Do you know how hard it is to get you alone?” 

“You could have just asked.” They would have found a way to make it work at camp. They could ask Yuffie to help, if only to stick it to the boys of their group.  Now that Tifa knew what Aerith tasted like, she couldn’t be satisfied with just one kiss and never speak of it again. 

From the way Aerith had tangled herself around Tifa, she had to be enjoying herself. She gave her another kiss, just as scorching as the last. Aerith’s hips ground back into Tifa’s, and she bit back her moan. “But would you have given in?” Aerith asked, breathlessly. 

“Yes,” Tifa ground out between kisses. “A million times yes.” 

“Ladies?” A foreign, male voice called from the other side of the fitting room door. “Do you require any assistance?” 

Tifa’s eyes grew wide, but she didn’t let Aerith go. Pouting, Aerith recovered first. “Just admiring your lovely dresses!” she called back. “We’ll be just a minute.” With one last kiss to Tifa’s shoulder, she extracted herself from their embrace. “Probably means we should get going,” Aerith said, stroking a hand down the front of Tifa’s dress. 

“You didn’t even get to try everything on yet,” Tifa reminded her. There were at least another ten dresses hanging off the door. 

“That’s alright. I really just wanted an excuse to be alone with you.” Aerith’s smile could have lit up all of Midgar’s undercity. “But there must be more places to sneak off to in the Gold Saucer.” 

“I know there is.” After all, this was the Gold Saucer, and this was their night to do whatever they wanted, together. Tifa wasn’t going to waste her life wondering what might have been. 

What she wanted was here, in her arms. Tifa wasn’t going to let Aerith get away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Justin Timberlake's "Mirrors."


End file.
